


CRYSTAL AND BOBBY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: This is a series of one-shots jumping off from my story Hubba Hubba. You don't have to read that one first -- wait,  yeah, you should. It's a ton of fun. Also, you might be a little confused if you don't. You'll be asking questions like, "Wait, who the hell is Crystal?"Love me some Bobby Singer!





	1. SOMETIMES A WINDOW IS JUST A WINDOW

**Author's Note:**

> I work with challenge words a lot. Thanks to Ainaof for the challenge words defenestration and deny. You won't believe the other words she gave me!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

"I won't deny that the whole defenestration thing kinda freaks me out," Crystal admitted, twisting a finger nervously 'round a lock of golden hair.

Bobby nodded. "Do you know what it means?"

She wrinkled her nose. Bobby fought the urge to grab her and kiss her silly.

"No, but it sounds kind of messy," she pondered. "Is it like vivisection or something?"

Hiding a smile, he tossed the dictionary to her, watched as she thumbed rapidly through it.

Finding it, Crystal read the definition. Her brows drew together in a puzzled frown and she looked up. "Are you kidding me?"


	2. KICKIN' IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mb64, aka Sadist in Training, gave me these four challenge words a week ago - hammer, candy, triple and salubrious. No problem, I said. Have it out in a couple days, I said. Ha! Salubrious was kicking my ass. Which is the reason for the title. Holy crap, what a word. Still not sure I used it in the exactly right context, but I did my best. Salubrious seems to be the kind of word that is rarely used except in spelling bees. Oh well, here you go. Let me know if you like it. If you don't, keep it to yourself. I'm a fragile flower.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

"Killing zombies – !"

(swing)

"—isn't - "

(swing)

"—a (swing) salubrious (swing) occupation!"

(swing swing SWING)

Panting, Crystal looked around, bloody hammer at the ready.

There was a scraping sound behind her and she spun, ready to strike.

"Whoa, easy!" Bobby shouted, raising his hands.

Crystal lowered the weapon, grimacing. "Sorry."

Eyebrow raised, he surveyed the triple-stacked re-corpsed zombies. "Salubrious, huh?"

Crystal grinned slyly, face streaked with candy-apple red gore. "Word of the Day," she drawled. "Gotta keep up with you somehow, old man."

He snorted. "Gonna need more than a dictionary to keep up with me, girl!"


	3. OLD SOLDIERS

 

The clock in the hall chimed midnight .

Bobby sat on the couch in the darkened study. He poured the last of the whiskey into his glass, sipped it slowly. It didn't take away the pain of today's horror, any more than the rest of the bottle had, but it did dull it a little.

Crystal tiptoed into the room and crept into his lap, tucking her head under his chin. He could feel the heat of her tears soaking into his shirt.

Bobby put his arms around her. "Can't save 'em all, baby girl," he murmured into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted to this collection for a while. That's gonna change. New work in progress.


End file.
